To Keep Walking Side by Side
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: AU Post-Series Buku Terakhir mengenai Severus Snape dengan sentuhan HPLL/Lunarry relationship. Kita tidak pernah meminta akan kehidupan, tapi dia hadir begitu saja dan membuat kita menjalaninya, mau tak mau. Pahit ataupun pahit, ya, pahit... COMPLETE.


AU Post-Series Buku Terakhir mengenai Severus Snape dengan sentuhan HPLL/Lunarry relationship. Kita tidak pernah meminta akan kehidupan, tapi dia hadir begitu saja dan membuat kita menjalaninya, mau tak mau. Pahit ataupun pahit, ya, pahit...

Warning: Minor Spoiler; pretty minor, though.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Fic by Crow Inaba

AU Ending impian saya untuk Harry Potter Saga. Bisa juga dikaitkan (menjadi sequel dari) dengan Too Many Viruses!, fic Lunarry pertama saya. Walau cuma sedikit, tentu saja. Secara garis besar, ini adalah fic special yang saya tujukan kepada karakter-karakter favorit saya di Harry Potter. Jadi semua karakter yang ada pada fic ini adalah favoit saya. Lalu karena ini adalah AU Post-series, just enjoy the piece, Readers. Hope you like this little work of art from me.

**To Keep Walking Side-by-Side**

Hagrid pernah bilang di Rumania banyak vila-vila cantik yang terletak di ketinggian pegunungan berbaris. Tidak memikirkan tentang Rumanian Firebreather—naga langka negara ini yang memiliki sarang di bawahnya, tempat ini bisa dikatakan sempurna sebagai kediaman untuk melanjutkan hidup pada 'fase berikutnya'.

Aku berterima kasih pada Hagrid atas posisi 'pas' vila tempat kami menetap kali ini. Berkat dia, aku bisa mendapatkan rumah kami ini. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk— dan kembali ke alam. Sudah sejak lama aku begitu mengidam-idamkan rumah seperti ini.

Pada pagi hari, aku akan turun gunung untuk bekerja pada perusahaan penerbitan buku. Jika prestasiku bisa terus kupertahankan, jabatan supervisor bidang penerbitan umum mungkin bisa kudapatkan di usia yang sangat muda seperti ini. Berkat ilmu kearsipan yang sudah kulatih bersama dengan Hermione dan Ron di perpustakaan maha besar Hogwart.

Dan pada sore harinya, aku akan kembali berkumpul bersama istriku tercinta dan seseorang yang begitu 'spesial' bagi diriku saat ini.

Semuanya berkat nyonya Narcissa—Ibunda Draco, yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan keselamatan orang tersebut.

Terkadang aku dibuat bingung oleh keluarga yang satu itu. Sebagai Death Eater, dengan aneh, mereka memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan yang sangat erat antar satu sama lainnya. Lucius, si ayah, memang merupakan sosok yang keras terhadap si putra. Tapi, seperti pepatah katakan, '_Like father, like son_'. Aku mengerti, beliau ingin menghilangkan sifat pengecut putranya, tapi kupikir, itu akan sedikit susah. Mengingat faktor genetik atau semacamnya. Tapi, aku yakin niatnya sama seperti ayah pada kebanyakan.

Nyonya Narcissa, di lain pihak adalah orang yang selalu berdiri di tengah. Di antara rasa hormatnya kepada suami, ia merelakan dirinya ikut menjadi seorang Death Eater—walau tanpa sekehendaknya sendiri sebagai seorang ibu yang menyayangi putranya. Aku bisa tahu itu, karena lepas dari peperangan besar di Hogwart lima tahun yang lalu, beliau sedikit banyak menjadi lebih terbuka, terutama kepadaku—yang menurut beliau sudah banyak menyelamatkan putranya. Draco yang mengatakan sendiri kepada ibunya, walau ia terus membantahnya sendiri.

Beliau juga memiliki hutang budi terhadap sosok Severus Snape, lantaran ia meminta perlindungan kuat terhadap putranya kepada pria yang dimaksud. Jadi, situasi beliau saat itu adalah pada posisi sebagai seseorang yang sudah berhutang nyawa—tidak hanya atas Draco seorang, tapi juga atas dirinya dan suami.

Beliau menyelamatkan Snape secara diam-diam beberapa saat sebelum aku dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Dan dengan segera mengevakuasinya (Ber-_Dis_-dan-_Apparate_) dari komplek perguruan Hogwart menuju lokasi aman dimana dia bisa meminta bantuan pada orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk merawat si mantan professor ramuan sihir. Baik dengan sihir, ataupun dengan kekuatan medis _Muggle_. Nyonya Narcissa nampaknya merupakan ibu yang begitu tulus dari hati.

Sekali lagi, ibu mana yang tidak mengutamakan anaknya ketimbang apapun. Dan rasa hutang budi seorang ibu menyangkut anak, tidak bisa diukur dan dibandingkan dengan berbagai macam jenis hutang antara dua pihak.

Tidak lama setelah tahun pelajaranku berakhir di Hogwart, aku segera menarik diri dari dunia sihir. Aku merasa, sepertinya 'bagianku' sudah cukup di sana. Walau terus-terusan saja menerima surat pencalonan menjadi seorang Auror dari dewan sihir, aku harus menolaknya.

Nyonya Narcissa memberitakan kesehatan professor Snape yang kian membaik setelah melalui masa-masa kritis yang begitu membuat tim medis _muggle _dan tim medis sihir beliau kelabakan. Tapi, syukurlah. Setelah itu aku mengabarkan pada beliau mengenai lokasi kediaman baruku, dan seminggu kemudian—mau tak mau, professor Snape kini berada bersamaku di rumah ini. Di rumah sederhana 'kami' ini. Bersama istriku dan bersama dirinya juga.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk membalas semua perlakuan burukku terhadap beliau sedari dulu. Jadi kupikir, aku akan membalas budinya dengan merawat dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dari sekarang dan sampai masa mendatang.

Ya. Kadang ada kalanya kita harus memikirkan masa depan juga.

Karena bagaimanapun juga hidup ini adalah pilihan. Kita diberikan hidup, walau tidak memintanya sama sekali. Terkadang aku mengerti dengan perkataan professor Snape: 'Hidup ini merepotkan karena kau tak pernah memintanya. Tapi kau harus menjalaninya, walau bagaimanapun mukamu ditenggelamkan ke dalam lumpur, atau bagaimana seseorang begitu mempermalukanmu dalam hidup'.

Itu yang ia tulis ketika tahu mungkin dirinya akan tewas di tangan Voldemort dalam beberapa hari bertahun-tahun yang lalu pada perang Hogwart. Aku tahu, mungkin saja professor Snape merasa malu karena sudah mengirimiku pesan tersebut sebagai pesan terakhirnya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Karena dia 'ternyata' -memang- termasuk salah satu dari orang-orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku.

Ya. Aku berpikir, ibu, ayah, Sirius, dan juga Remus tidak akan keberatan dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Begitu pula dengan professor Dumbledore. Sebagai orang-orang yang begitu kukasihi, aku yakin mereka akan selalu ada bersamaku untuk mendukungku.

Yang pasti—yang kutahu secara pasti, mereka semua percaya pada setiap langkah yang kuambil dalam hidup ini.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, diriku ini dibangun dengan jerih payah semua orang yang sudah berkorban nyawa, darah, dan keringat. Aku yang sekarang adalah manifestasi dari hasil bahu-membahu kami semua dalam menggapai masa depan cerah di dalam masa-masa kelam dunia kami.

Aku melipat surat dari professor Snape yang barusan kubicarakan. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku, saat sesekali membaca surat ini. Hanya dari keberadaan professor Snape saja, aku bisa tahu bahwa mereka semua yang paling kusayang sudah melalui banyak hal sampai saat ini demi diriku.

Aku juga akan memberikan yang terbaik. Demi istriku tersayang. Demi ibu dan ayahku tercinta. Demi Sirius dan Remus—juga Tonk, istrinya. Dan juga demi professor Dimbledore, Hagrid, dan juga professor Snape sendiri.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela kamar pribadi berdinding putih bersih. Bunga Daffodil segar di dalam vas mungilnya dihembus angin hangat sore hari pada tatakan daun jendela. Jauh di sana, langit jingga menyambut pandanganku. Sesaat, pemandangan di depan sana mendiamkan seluruh usaha benakku untuk bekerja.

Indahnya.

Aroma kalkun panggang tanpa aba-aba menyelusup ke dalam kedua lubang hidungku. Itu membuatku berdiri dan melangkah ke ruang tamu. "Masak apa, sayang?"

Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang dapur, aku juga tidak melihat siapapun di sana. "Hm? Aku yakin ia sedang memasak tadi,"

"'Misi, 'misi, Harry sayang," aku menyingkirkan tubuhku ke pinggiran, mempersilahkan wanita berambut pirang pucat pendek melewatiku. Di atas kedua tangannya, di depan tubuhnya, aku melihat beberapa sayur-sayuran atau tumbuhan yang tidak begitu akrab di dalam memoriku. Berbagai macam tumbuhan itu berada di dalam keranjang, dan istriku meletakkan keranjangnya di sisi wastafel Secara perlahan. Ia lalu mencuci sayur-sayuran (?) itu.

"…'Apa' itu, sayang?" tanyaku.

"Ini sayur-sayuran genus _Dengus_, sayang." balasnya. "Sepupu jauh _Driad_."

"Ooke…" jawabku, merasa -cukup- tidak heran lagi. Aku yakin Hermione, sebagai ensiklopedia berjalan 'pun tidak tahu jenis tumbuh-tumbuhan apa itu. "Sudi menjelaskannya kepadaku, Luna?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Harry? Kalkun bakar akan terasa puluhan kali lebih nikmat dengan sayur-sayuran kering Dengus. Aku mempelajarinya dari majalah." ia tertawa kecil, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tiga tahun pernikahan kami, sedikit banyaknya Luna bisa tersenyum dengan sedikit lebar di hadapan kami sekarang. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu, yang hanya tersenyum simpul dan terbatas. Tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Teman-teman asramanya saja bahkan tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahunnya.

Dan mengenai majalah yang dimaksudnya, palingan itu majalah yang ditulis ayahnya sendiri…

"Um, uji coba resep baru lagi, ya?" aku merinding. Terakhir kali Luna mencoba resep barunya, aku harus menghabiskan waktu tiga jam di toilet. Aku tidak tahu menahu apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam sup ayam-nya, tapi untungnya professor Snape tidak mencicipinya juga… "Tapi, aku juga sangat suka masakan buatanmu 'yang seperti biasa'." Luna melihatku dengan datar. Aku mengarahkan telapak tangan di depan dada kepadanya untuk membela diri. "Uh, m-maksudku bisa kau tidak keberatan…"

"Kenapa tidak bilang, sayang?" tanyanya, melepas tatapan datar dan merubahnya menjadi senyuman ramah yang begitu brilian. "Aku berniat memasak sesuatu yang spesial karena Hermione dan Ron akan berkunjung kemari untuk makan malam bersama,"

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. Aku melangkah mendekat, meraih lingkar pinggangnya, dan mengecup bibir merah wanita idamanku. Rambut pirang pucat bergelombangnya kini tidak lebih dari sebatas lehernya. Menjuntai lembut dari balik kuping hingga belakang leher. Penampilan yang membuatnya tampak jauh lebih segar dan muda dari wanita seumurannya.

Ia tidak lebih dan tidak bukan adalah wanita yang dapat menenangkan gejolak tidak menentu batinku sedari dulu. Wanita yang selalu ada di 'pojokan', ketika diriku membutuhkan pelukan kenyamanan. Wanita yang jelas bisa membuatku merasa aman kapanpun juga. Bukan _fangirl_ akutmu, dan bukan cinta monyetmu juga. "Aku dan mereka sangat menyukai masakanmu yang apa adanya, maduku sayang."

Menerima senyuman lepas dari dirinya, aku meninggalkan Luna untuk bekerja dengan kesibukan dan hobinya baru-baru ini tersebut.

Aku melangkah menuju teras rumah kami. Melewati gerbang daun pintu ganda, dengan gorden transparan yang masih menari akan hembusan angin lembut. Aku merasakan sepasang pot tumbuhan sihir yang dapat mengeluarkan aroma terapi yang nikmat pada kedua sisi pintu, digantikan oleh desiran lembut nuansa pegunungan tinggi yang tidak dingin dan juga tidak kering serta panas.

Di sanalah, di atas kursi santai berwarna putih khusus satu orang, aku melihat sosok pria berambut hitam. Kerut pada wajahnya tidak begitu banyak berubah semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Tepat sekali, ini adalah professor Severus Snape dari manapun kau mencoba melihatnya. Wajah yang nampak selalu menggerutu itu menyembunyikan ego seorang pria suci yang lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Seorang pria besar yang bahkan bersedia menerima dendam semua makhluk, hanya demi melakukan dan membela apa yang menurut dirinya benar dan sudah seharusnya dilakukan. Sepahit apapun siksaan yang harus dideritanya itu.

Yang sedikit berubah dari rupanya mungkin adalah bagaimana sisi lehernya menerima luka koyak yang besar. Tanda koyak dari Nagina, ular Voldemort itu masih nampak dengan jelas, dan berbekas cukup dalam di sana. Itu luka yang sempat mengancam nyawanya, tapi berkat usaha keras nyonya Narcissa, professor Snape masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Mungkin tidak banyak, tapi perlakuanku dan nona Narcissa terhadapnya sudah cukup baik untuk menggambarkan kalau orang ini memang patut menerima hormat kami semua.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, professor Snape?"

Dia tidak menjawab sapaanku dengan segera. Terlihat seperti malas-malasan, ia membuang tatapannya. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Potter?"

Masih seperti professor yang dulu, nada bicaranya begitu berat, dalam, dan juga kental dengan aksen berciri khasnya. Harry hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya. "Berkali-kali kau mengatakannya, berkali-kali itu pula aku lupa, Snape."

"Potter memang selalu begitu. Sombong, tidak peduli," sifat kerasnya juga 'tidak berubah'. Aku, sekali lagi tersenyum di dalam hati. "Mau apa?"

Aku menyanggakan kedua telapakku pada pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu jati berlapis cat putih yang masih sangat bersih. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara sore hari."

Snape diam. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Terkadang aku penasaran apa yang ada di dalam benaknya. Aku tidak pernah tahu—sedikitpun. Jika kita berbicara mengenai orang dengan privasi paling kuat, nominasi dan gelar juara tersebut mungkin akan jatuh kepada Snape. "…Kau suka, Potter?"

Kata-katanya membuatku kembali menoleh kepadanya. "Ya?"

"Hidup seperti ini?"

"Hidup biasa seperti ini?" tanya balikku. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas, tapi…"

Snape mendengus. "Jangan memaksakan otakmu untuk bekerja. Kau tidak sepintar ibumu."

Lagi-lagi itu. Membandingkan ayah dan ibu di dalam diriku. Tapi aku mengerti atas lantaran apa ia selalu berlaku seperti ini. Aku, jujur saja, tidak bisa membela ayahku sendiri pada situasi Snape di masa lalu. Mungkin jika kutilik lebih jauh lagi, Snape 'lah yang jauh lebih berhak atas ibuku. Karena mereka berteman sudah lebih lama, dan ikatan mereka berdua juga sangat dekat.

Tapi, masalahnya adalah… Snape merupakan pria yang terlalu baik. Ayahku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti akan Snape, karena ia terus saja mengerjai dan menjahili Snape. Tapi, menggantikan ayahku, aku akan mencoba sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti untuk semakin mengerti akan diri orang yang begitu berharga bagi ibuku ini.

Jika tidak ada dia—Snape, mungkin ibuku hanya akan terkekang di bawah pengaruh keluarga dan kakaknya, Petunia. Dan, jika tidak bertemu dengan ayahku, mungkin aku tidak akan ada. Dan dunia sihir bisa saja berakhir di tangan Voldemort. Heh, aku tertawa di dalam hati. Berbicara mengenai _Time Paradox_, semua hal barusan tidak mustahil sama sekali, sebenarnya.

Ya. Berkat pria inilah.

"Luna sedang memasak di belakang."

"Katakan padanya untuk tidak membawakanku menu 'gila'-nya." ketus Snape. "Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian di toilet sepertimu."

Aku tertawa, mendengar komen sarkasnya. Dan aku berani bersumpah melihat sisi bibir Snape terangkat sejauh 0,1mm. Sedikit memang, tapi itu cukup tinggi bagi dirinya. "Tenang saja, dia sedang belajar. Tapi, kali ini aku juga sudah memintanya untuk memasak seperti biasa."

"Itu lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik." jawabnya, datar.

Kami kembali terdiam menatap kejauhan—pegunungan, langit senja kala, gagak-gagak yang mungkin akan pulang ke rumahnya, dan juga mendengar semilir angin menghiasi suasana sekitar kami. Hanya karena ia duduk diam saja, Snape tidaklah cacat. Tapi sepertinya, sama sepertiku, dia memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari dunia sihir. Dan menjalani hidupnya seperti orang biasa. Sebagai penulis.

Otobiografi penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa, Albus Dumbledore; otobiografi Minerva McGonagall dan otobiografi James dan Lily Potter. Semuanya selesai dalam kurun waktu empat tahun, dan sudah diterbitkan secara luas di dunia sihir. Menjadi _Best-Seller_ berturut-turut selama kurun waktu itu. Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin isi lemarinya adalah dokumen-dokumen berharga yang memuat begitu banyak informasi tentang 'orang-orang' yang memiliki tempat di hatinya.

"Hei, Snape," dia tidak menjawab, lagi-lagi. "Belakangan ini aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Luna,"

"Harry, Snape, cemilan khusus kalian sudah selesai." panjang umur—si istri mengimbau, berjalan dan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kalau mau-" Luna terdiam seketika, melihat ekspresi berwibawa suaminya.

Menyadari si istri berjalan ke arahnya, Harry memagutnya dengan satu tangan pada pinggang sebelum tangan lainnya mendarat di perut Luna. Snape memperhatikan mereka. Mungkinkah…

"…Snape, jika laki-laki, Albus Severus Potter," mulaiku, tersenyum tipis penuh akan keyakinan. "Dan jika perempuan, Lily Luna Potter."

Aku bisa meyakinkanmu kalau Snape nampak terkejut saat ini. Mungkin karena mendengar nama depannya, dan nama depan perempuan yang dikasihinya kusebut-sebut barusan. "Tujuh bulan lagi." usaiku.

Senyumanku dan Luna yang tak terkalahkan sepertinya membuat Snape merasa risih. Risih, namun entah mengapa, kami tahu kalau dia sepertinya merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketimbang 'kekesalan'—sesuatu yang biasa ditunjukkannya dulu saat merespon seseorang.

"Aku suka."

"Snape?" semakin lebar, senyuman keraguanku dan Luna mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih menjanjikan dari sang mantan professor ramuan sihir.

"Kubilang, aku suka Potter—jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kata yang sama sebanyak dua kali. Dimana sopan santunmu kau tinggalkan, aku penasaran?" tipikal Snape, kalimat panjang, tanpa jeda napas, intonasi berat dan dalam.

"Kalau begitu, kami mau kau di sana saat kelahiran nanti, Snape." ujarku, masih mengelus perut istriku yang sudah sedikit membuncit. "Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan Snape, jika menjadi kakek baptis anak kami nantinya?"

"…Terserah kau saja,"

'Terserah kau saja' itu adalah kata-kata yang hampir mustahil pernah Snape keluarkan dalam hidupnya. Apalagi kata 'Ya'. Jadi bagi kami berdua, persetujuan dari Snape barusan sudah lebih dari sebuah jawaban 'Ya' dan ok' dari banyak orang. Itu seperti ijin yang merelakan dirinya untuk membentuk satu ikatan keluarga denganku juga Luna.

Terima kasih, Snape. Terima kasih.

"Oh, ya. Hampir saja lupa." ucapku. "Ron dan Hermione akan berkunjung nanti malam. Aku yakin malam ini akan menyenangkan."

"Istrinya tak masalah, tapi Weasley… Malam ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk untukku." keluh Snape. Aku tahu dia pasti mengingat lelucon konyol dari Ron lagi. Walau sudah berkali-kali mengadakan makan malam si rumah kami, sepertinya Ron dan Snape masih memerlukan sedikit banyak waktu lagi untuk bisa semakin dekat. Yang satu seorang pelawak, yang satu membenci lelucon. Hm, sepertinya menyemprotkan cuka pada lukamu.

Lucu memang. Tapi, jujur saja, sebenarnya kami menikmati kehadiran kami satu sama lainnya. Tanpa terkecuali bagi Snape sendiri. Aku bersyukur, karena Snape sedikit demi sedikit sudah membuka dirinya kepada kami. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya; apakah itu karena semua penderitaannya sudah selesai, ataukah karena ia sudah berniat melangkah maju. Atau mungkin juga karena ia memiliki kami sebagai orang-orang yang menerimanya? Aku bekum tahu.

Terkadang aku melihatnya menatap jauh ke depan sana tanpa tujuan pasti. Atau tidak bisa menghentikan pandangannya ke kedua mataku—mata yang serupa dengan milik ibuku. Tapi, ini jauh lebih baik. Dia mencintai ibuku; dan Snape sudah seperti menjadi keluargaku sendiri sekarang.

Andai saja ibu, ayah, Sirius, Remus, dan Tonk masih ada, aku yakin keluarga kami akan semakin lengkap ditambah dengan Ron serta Hermione Weasley. Tidak lupa juga keluarga besar Arthur dan Molly Weasley.

Aku tidak yakin jika Snape akan segera memecahkan es beku pada bibirnya dan meretakkannya membentuk lengkung simpul ke atas. Tapi, aku—tidak, kami semua yakin, ia akan suatu hari nanti.

Ya. Karena ia akan 'Selalu', dan akan 'Selalu' menjadi seorang Severus Snape. Bagiku, bagi kami semua, dan terutama bagi ibuku, Lily.

|FIN|

Snape adalah orang yang mengagumkan. Saya memang ga begitu menguasai Harry Potter, tapi aku menangkap garis besar ceritanya. Snape adalah karakter yang begitu complicated, namun Rowling dengan handal membawakannya. Sebut saya telat menonton Saga terakhir HP7, tapi paling tidak saya sudah menyuarakan Ending yang saya inginkan. Thanks a lot for reading, up to this point.

Anyway, Review adalah Cinta. Mari sebarkan Cinta melalui Review dan Critic. See you again. Ciao ciao, all.


End file.
